Bainite has been a known phase of steel since at least 1930. However, the formation of bainite frequently involved the undesirable precipitation of carbides and the formation of brittle cementite. Recently, however, some techniques for suppressing the formation of such undesirable carbides have been developed. For example, Behzad Avishan et al., Retained Austenite Thermal Stability in a Nanostructured Bainitic Steel, 81 Materials Characterization 105 (2013) describes a bainitic steel composition including 0.91% by weight carbon, 1.58% by weight silicon, 1.98% by weight manganese, 0.06% by weight nickel, 0.25% by weight molybdenum, 1.12% by weight chromium, 1.37% by weight cobalt, and 0.53% by weight aluminum, with the balance being iron. After austenitizing, the samples are transferred to a salt bath for heat treatment. The samples are then quenched in water, resulting in the described bainitic steel.